


Es ist zu spät

by Schokoladenmuffin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Sad, this is short and random
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schokoladenmuffin/pseuds/Schokoladenmuffin
Summary: Jay war einkaufen. Cole ist enttäuscht.





	Es ist zu spät

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Drabble ist eigentlich hinsichtlich einer Challenge entstanden. Er basiert auf dem Lied "Apologize".

Schwer bepackt mit vollen Einkaufstüten betrat Jay die kleine Küche, in der Cole schon wieder – oder auch noch immer - vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand. Abrupt drehte er sich um und fiel Jay um den Hals. „Jay! Gut, dass du wieder da bist! Ich liebe dich! Wo ist der Kuchen?“ „Ähm jaaa...“, Jay schob Cole ein bisschen von sich. „Also Cole... Der Kuchen, den du wolltest, den gab es nicht und...“ Cole fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast keinen Kuchen gekauft?“, fragte er enttäuscht. „Es tut mir leid.“ „Es ist zu spät“, murmelte Cole und sank auf dem Küchenstuhl zusammen.

 

 


End file.
